


A Night in Blood Gulch

by pippen2112



Series: RvB Smut Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Armor Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Kai's dirty thoughts, RvB Smut Week, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Kai can't sleep.





	A Night in Blood Gulch

Kai can't stop tossing and turning in her bunk.  Honestly, how could she when she's surrounded by so many hunks?   _ I mean, everyone's got something going for them.  Except Dex, 'cuz ew.  Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.  Not that kinda girl.  _ But everyone else, yeah, she could kick that outta her bunk come morning.

There are the obvious candidates: Tucker, with his too big mouth and his too big sword and his desperate, desperate hunger for someone warm and welcoming, Sarge, who calls her 'missy' and barrels past all her attempts at flirtation, Caboose, who's sweet and stupid and produced a plate of cookies when she asked if he'd be cool with choking her just a bit, and even that Doc guy who was so respectful, just the idea of sex with him got boring  _ real  _ fast, but it was still fun to think about. 

Then there are the second string: that Donut guy, who's pretty to look at but would probably shriek and run away at the sight of a vagina (and Kai's moved on from her phase of chasing gay guys); Lopez, who keeps making mean comments to himself in Spanish and is also just a head (not that Kai hasn't had her fun with machines before); Church, who doesn't have a body half the time and who can't say anything nice (and yeah, if he doesn't have a body, Kai can't find fun ways to shut him up); Simmons who can't be alone in the same room with her (which, yeah, offense taken, bitch); and Sheila, who's apparently a ship now (and yeah, nothing against machines, but Sheila can be real judgey when she wants to be).  

And yet of all the possible choices she has for fuck buddies, Kai's left alone in her big empty bunk with a powerful ache between her thighs.   _ And I thought that time playing goalie with the triplets was bad. _

Muffled footsteps sound near the doorway, crossing the blue team barracks and stopping across the aisle from Kai at one of the empty cots.  A moment later, the darkness shimmers and a familiar soldier in black armor stands tall.  Tex.

_ Holy shit, I forgot the hot one! _  Without so much as a second's hesitation, Kai props herself up in bed, tousling her long dark curls and letting the sheets fall away from her chest. Her ample, luscious, damn beautiful breasts.  Yeah, let all the haters who called her fat in high school see her now.  "Hey hot stuff," she said breathily, "where are you sneaking in from?"

Tex stills, her hands clenching around her rifle.  She looks over her shoulder, the dim light from the hall glinting off her visor.  "You're... you're still up?"

"Wouldn't you be? Bow chicka--"

"If you start making those jokes, I will kick your ass too."

Kai purrs, scooting to the edge of her bunk.  "My safe word is 'daddy'."

Again, Tex goes rigid. She turns fully toward Kai and crosses the dorm in two quick strides.  "You're... you're serious?"

"I'll try anything once." Kai leans back on her elbows and spreads her legs.  "You."

"Huh..." Tex pauses, angling her head before shrugging.  "Why the fuck not?"

Before Kai can even blink, Tex is between her legs, one hand delving between her legs, the other wrapping around Kai's back so Tex can nuzzle into her neck. Cool fingers spread her lower lips, and Kai moans.  When the ridges of Tex's armor dig into her legs and stomach, Kai works up her voice and say, "So, got an armor kink, or do you want me to peel it off with my teeth?"

Tex chuckles, the sound vibrating against Kai's left nipple.  "Let's just say I don't like feeling vulnerable."  She swipes her thumb over Kai's clit before sinking her fingers in deep.  "Besides, I think we've got plenty to play with right here."

Kai hums morosely. She wraps a leg around Tex's hips and flips them.   _ Just like that time with the wind section at band camp. Man, those guys could blow.   _ Tex lands with a huff, her breath coming short as Kai spreads her fingers over Tex's chest plate, kneading toward the clasps and grinding her clit against Tex's thigh.  "But I wanna touch you, too" Kai pouts.

Beneath her, Tex pauses.  She lifts a hand to Kai's cheek, stroking her skin softly and tracing her thumb over Kai's lips.  Without pause, Kai opens her mouth and sucks in the digit, laving it with her tongue.  Tex laughs again, tugging her thumb free but still holding Kai at a distance.  "Sorry kid.  Armor's not coming off.  Not for a long time."

Huffing, Kai shrugs.  "Alright.  Anyone ever talked you off before?"

"I... what?"

"Oh, man," Kai says, laying down and rolling her curves up Tex's body until she's pressed against Tex's neck.  "We gotta change that." Mouthing along the curve of Tex's neck, Kai asks, "So, you're, like, the baddest ass I know.  Do you like being a bamf in the bedroom too, or do you wanna be taken care of?"

Tex hesitates, her breath rasping.   _ Music to my ear-balls. _  "A little of both, huh?"  Kai runs her fingers down Tex's arm, admiring her armored palm.  "You've got great hands.  I bet you're so used to being the toughest bitch in the bar no one touches you.  But maybe sometimes it's nice finding someone stronger than you, someone to hold you in place and make you feel good.  Am I getting warmer?"

"Keep going," Tex says softly, eerily still beneath Kai.   _ I can do better than that. _

"Yeah, someone who kisses you just right to leave you breathless, who pushes you up against the wall and sinks to their knees in front of you."  Tex's legs twitch, drawing up and spreading just enough for Kai to slip between them.  "You'll drive you higher and higher until you're begging for more."

Tex bucks forward, her hands tight around Kai's shoulders.  Kai suppresses a groan, wishing she could reach down and rub her clit to relieve some of the pressure building in her.  Instead, she pushes a knee up between Tex's legs.  For a millisecond, Tex grips her hard enough to bruise; a moment later, she lets go, her head thrown back and her spine arching off the bed.  Grinning, Kai pulls Tex's fingers to her mouth, sucking hard and moaning.  She spreads her hands along Tex's sides, teasing up under the edges of the armor, her thumbs tracing the curve of her breasts.  

With a growl, Tex surges forward, grabbing Kai around the waist and throwing her down on the bed.  "I'll show you begging."

Kai giggles as Tex presses in between her legs.  "Later, remind me to show you my ping pong ball trick."

"You have a ping pong ball?"

"As if.  But don't worry," she says as she spread her legs wide and drags one of Tex's hands down to her folds before pinching her own nipples and raking her nails up and down her chest, shivering. "I don't need a ball to do the trick.  I'm just that talented."

#

Later, after Tex has pinned her hips to the bed and ground Kai past the point of overstimulation and into multiple orgasm nirvana, when the night's tipped closer to day, Tex tucks Kai into her bunk and presses a soothing palm to Kai's flushed cheek.  "Rest up, kid," she whispers before turning back to her own bunk.

Kai's hand shoots out, catching Tex's wrist and stilling her retreat.  When Tex looks over her shoulder and sees Kai's bleary gaze and satisfied smirk, something in her gut flutters.  Something warm and hopeful and alive.  "Don't fall for me, sexy.  I know, big challenge, but I'm sure you'll manage."

Tex tenses.  "Why?"

"'Cuz everyone know the hot, badass bitch's love muffin gets killed before the end.  And sure you're hot, but I ain't dying for you."

Laughing from deep in her gut, or where her gut used to be, Tex squeezes Kai's wrist and pulls away.  "Sure thing, kid. Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, and Concrit welcome. Come scream with me on Tumblr (birdsbeesandlemonadetrees.tumblr.com)


End file.
